Micro Chips
|hair = with sheen |coat = |residence = Human world |occupation = Student at Canterlot High School |glasses = |voice = James Kirk}} Micro Chips is a male human and a student from Canterlot High School. He is not named in the films, but he is named in the credits of the television broadcasts of the Rainbow Rocks and Friendship Games animated shorts. Depiction in films 'My Little Pony Equestria Girls' Micro Chips first appears in My Little Pony Equestria Girls as a student of Canterlot High School. Fluttershy identifies him as one of the "techies" in the school's various social cliques. As Twilight Sparkle tries to figure out how to reclaim her stolen crown from Sunset Shimmer, Micro Chips finds her acting strangely in the school hallway. During the Cafeteria Song, he records video of Twilight and her friends' performance with his smartphone, and he joins his fellow students in dancing. Later, at the Fall Formal, he works the audio during the performance of Flash Sentry's band, and he dresses and dances like Korean songwriter Psy. 'My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks' In Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Micro Chips is turned against his fellow CHS students by the Dazzlings' siren magic. He performs in the CHS Musical Showcase with "Wiz Kid" and "Scribble Dee", but they are eliminated in the first round by Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops. 'Pinkie on the One' Micro Chips briefly appears in the Rainbow Rocks animated short Pinkie on the One during the cafeteria scene, computer open to an imageboard. 'Shake Your Tail' In the Rainbow Rocks musical short Shake your Tail!, Micro Chips very briefly appears in the CHS audience during the Rainbooms' song. 'Perfect Day for Fun' In the Rainbow Rocks musical short Perfect Day for Fun, Micro Chips attends the Canterlot High School carnival and watches the Rainbooms perform. 'My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games' In Friendship Games, Micro Chips takes part in the titular sporting event against Crystal Prep Academy as a member of the Canterlot High School Wondercolts. During the wood-shop portion of the Academic Decathlon, he is paired up with Sandalwood, and the two produce a shoddily put-together birdhouse. They are eliminated from the competition by Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap, who gloat over their victory afterwards. 'All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games' Micro Chips appears in the Friendship Games animated short All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games with his first speaking role, remarking on the strangeness of Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops' Friendship Games audition. 'A Banner Day' In the Friendship Games animated short A Banner Day, Micro Chips has a starring role alongside Flash Sentry and Sandalwood. Vice Principal Luna tasks the three with making a banner to welcome Crystal Prep Academy to the Friendship Games. Micro Chips' science-based ideas conflict with those of his friends, but the final product is met with Vice Principal Luna's approval. ''Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree, Micro Chips goes with his friends and classmates to Camp Everfree, appearing at several points throughout the film. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Micro Chips makes background appearances in Steps of Pep, Epic Fails, and Good Vibes. Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic|Mirror Magic In Mirror Magic, Micro Chips briefly appears at the Canterlot Mall movie theater. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending Micro Chips is the main focus of one of the endings to the short All the World's Off Stage, in which he convinces Bulk Biceps to pull a heavy stage backdrop during a rehearsal of the school play. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Twilight mentions Micro Chips receiving the Superlative for "Most Likely to Invent Cold Fusion" over her. Also, when Sunset confronts him, he adamantly gives her his lunch money thinking she is still the Biggest Meanie. Depiction in comics Micro Chips appears on My Little Pony Annual 2013 page 16 and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special pages 14, 31, and 34. Merchandise Micro Chips appears on a sticker in the Equestria Girls drawing book My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: I ♥ to Draw! Quotes Gallery References Category:Male characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Supporting characters Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Males Category:Musicians Category:Humans